


StrippEdd

by Hopsb12



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12
Summary: Double Dee has been away at University for four long years and is returning home for a rest before starting on his Master's Degree.  He and Kevin had begun a relationship before he left town but had broken up after a terrible row on the night before he went.  Kevin's has disappeared and no one seems to know where he is.  Big Ed knows where the jock is but won't tell the dork anything.





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pause Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578674) by Cthepolkadots. 



Nothing seems to change in this small town, I have been away for years working on my degree in Astrophysics. I had decided that I would take a semester off before I started working on my doctorate in my chosen field. I was well ahead of schedule in my studies and being me, I would lose no study time while I was taking a bit of time off. One of my professors had advised me to slow down a little and to rest and relax a bit. 

So I had decided to come home to Peach Creek and the cul-de-sac for a time to see what was going on with old friends. The Eds and I have kept in touch on Facebook and through texting and a few phone calls. Funny to say I missed the gang from the cul-de-sac. We had all gotten a bit closer after the unfortunate incident with Eddy's brother. 

I walked down the street looking around at some changes and some things still the same. I passed the street leading into the construction site, it was still uncompleted. I knew that a small recession had hit our area and slowed things down, but I hadn't realized it was this bad.

I paused as I walked past the playground in my mind's eye I could see us as children playing there. Ed and Eddy were sitting under a tree staring at the two boys sitting on the swing having a conversation. Kevin and I were actually having an intelligent discussion of something that we had seen on the field trip to the planetarium. I remembered how surprised I was that the boy was actually showing signs of intelligence. He stopped in mid-sentence and asked “What?”

“Excuse me for staring Kevin, but I would never have thought that you would be having this kind of discussion with me, of all people,” I told him.

“Oh, that. I put on the show of being the dumb jock, is what you mean.” He smirked at me with a gleam in those beautiful emerald eyes with the golden lights that I loved so much, even then.

“I do that to fit in with the rest of the guys on the teams I play on. Plus, I have a really smart friend who taught me how to study and enjoy it.”

I blushed at the thought of him telling me that. Kevin could be so sweet and nice when he wanted to be. If he thought you were a friend he would go to any length to help you out. It was then I wondered why he had just disappeared from my life. No one mentioned him at all. I could understand Eddy not mentioning him, he and Kevin had never gotten along. Ed had gotten busy working on the huge farm Rolf had bought outside of Peach Creek and most of his conversations were of the chickens that he was raising and dating May.

Rolf had grown busy with the farm, and sometimes he was hard to understand anyway. He too had a good heart. He had purchased Ed's childhood home after Ed's family had decided to move to another state and pretty much given it to Ed.

Nazz had married a rich guy and was living in the Ritzy part of town. Sarah and Jimmy were away at college. And Johnny was locked up in a mental institution.

As he neared the cul-de-sac, he looked into Kevin's yard it was overgrown and looked unlived in. The pool was empty and looked as if it hadn't been used in years. He then looked at the house, most of all the curtains were closed. An old broken down sports car was in the driveway up on jack stands. He walked on across the street to his home. It too had a look of being vacant. But to his surprise the yard was well kept, the grass cut and hedges trimmed. He had kept all the utilities on while he was away at college. He unlocked the door and went in expecting dust and dirt everywhere, but to his surprise, the house was spotless and neat as a pin. It looked as if he had just walked out the door yesterday.

He had hired a cleaning company to come in once in a while to clean and do maintenance on his house, but he had never expected them to keep it up this way. He walked around his living room looking at different places and remembering things about the people who had been in this room during his growing up years. Eddy used to love to sit in the armchair and plan schemes which usually got them in trouble with the other kids in the cul-de-sac.

He thought of Ed laying on the floor staring at the television, watching some low budget horror film. He glanced at the DVD player and notice that there was a plastic case still on top of it. He picked up the case to put it on the shelf with the others and noticed that the disc wasn't inside. He glanced at the player and saw that there was still a disc loaded in there. He hit reject and then remembered that last time he had watched that movie. A memory had sliced through his heart causing old wounds to open again. He felt the pain as if it were just happening.

It was a horrible fight that night. He and Kevin were discussing college and Edd had said that he was going to not go away to Harvard but would stay in Peach Creek and go to the local university and probably become a teacher at Peach Creek High.

“Oh hell naw! Dee you are going to live your dream, and become the Astrophysicist you've always wanted to be.” Kevin had yelled at him.

“I don't want to leave you, Kevin, I want us to be together,” Dee said, looking at the angry boy.

“We can always be together after you get your degree Dee, I will not hold you back. I want you to live your dream. You being happy makes me happy. I want what is best for you. If that means I get left in the dust then so be it.”

They had argued for hours. By the wee hours of the morning, they were both hoarse from all the yelling. Dee still saying that he would not go away to college.

Kevin had grown red in the face, Double Dee hadn't seen that look on his face since they were in middle school. Dee became scared and had backed up against the wall, shaking. Kevin glared at him and stood there with both fists clenched.

“So help me, Dee, if you don't get on that damn plane in the morning, I will beat the shit out of you every day until you do,” Kevin screamed through clenched teeth. He was shaking with rage at the one person he loved the most in life.

“No, I will...”

Suddenly Kevin swung. Double Dee could see the fist coming straight at him. A sight he had never expected to see again since he and Kevin had become lovers. Just at the moment, he flinched expecting impact, the fist swerved and crashed into the wall. Kevin looked at him as if he wanted to murder the dork.

“That's it, Dee, I can't take this anymore. I'm out of here. Never speak or come near me again. You hear. If you aren't on that plane in the morning I will kill you.” Kevin turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it on his way out. He heard Kevin yell outside a great roar filled with rage. A few moments he heard Kevin's motorcycle go screaming down the road. 

Edd stood there shaking, he was terrified, what had he done. What will he do, he couldn't go away and leave it like this, but if he stayed it would be even worse. 

The door to his house swung open and Eddy looked in, with fear in his eyes.

“Double Dee, are you ok?” Eddy asked with a shaken look on his face.

“N, N, no, I am not alright.”

Eddy spied the hole in the wall next to Edd's head and looked at Double Dee. “What did he do to you Dee. Did he hurt you? I warned you that you couldn't trust shovel chin.”

Edd turned and looked at the hole in the wall next to where he was standing. There was a great gaping hole in the wallboard and blood on the wall from Kevin's fist. Eddy grabbed Dee in a tight embrace and held the raven-haired boy for a few moments. 

“Tell me what it was all about Dee, even though the whole neighborhood could hear what was going on over here.”

When Double Dee told Eddy it was about him going away to college, the boy said, “See Dee he was trying to hold you back and keep you in this small town, when you have such big dreams.”

“No Eddy, I was wanting to stay here and go to Peach Creek University, but he wanted me to go on to Harvard and live my dream.”

“Damn you mean box head was thinking about someone other than himself. I can't believe it.”

Just then Double Dee's phone chimed to let him know he had a text.

Kevin: You better be gone when I get home tomorrow

“Oh Lordy, Eddy what am I to do, I can't live without Kevin. But now I seem to have lost him”

“You will get on that plane, maybe if you go, he will get over it and you guys can work this out, but Go!”

He had tried to call Kevin, but the redhead would not answer, he tried to text him but all he got back was “F... Off!”

The memory overwhelmed him and tears sprang to his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go back and make all the angry words go away. To hold his jock in his arms and kiss him and hear him whisper “You're my Dork!” again.

He walked around the house trying to remember all the good times that he and Kevin had had there. In the kitchen, he could see Kevin cooking shirtless and dancing to some music that was playing. He remembered how when they would walk up the stairs the redhead would be so close behind him that he could feel him against his backside. Their senior year in high school Kevin had all but moved into the house, going home occasionally to get something or other. 

He looked at all the sticky notes plastered throughout the house and thought “I'll have to take all those down.” He walked into his bedroom and looked around, It seemed as if he could still smell Kevin in the room. That couldn't be it had been so long since he had been there. Next to the bed lay Kevin's red hat that he had worn so much growing up. Dee remembered the night when it had fallen where it had lain. Afterwards, the big fight and the redhead had stormed out of the house without it. Afterward, Eddy had taken him to his home for the rest of the night and then next morning Dee had only gone home long enough to pack a suitcase so nothing in the room had really been touched in all those years.

He opened his closet and saw the clothes he had left behind still hanging there on the left hand of the closet, looking to the right he saw that iconic green sweater that Kevin always wore and some of the redhead's clothes hanging there as well. He looked over towards the dresser and there was Kevin's hairbrush in front of the mirror. Why are his things still here, did he forget he has a key or was it that he just didn't want to be reminded of us. Or what if he crashed his bike that night and no one told me.

Dee walked down the stairs to the first floor looking around for signs of all things Kevin. Everywhere he looked he would see something of the redhead's. On the coat rack by the entryway, under a rain jacket, he found Kevin's letterman jacket. “What is this doing here? Dee thought to himself taking the jacket down from the peg. He put the jacket on and felt warm for the first time in a long time. It was as if the Jock had hugged him. At that moment Dee decided that he had had enough of the house and memories and felt he needed to go for a drive. He took off the jacket and hung it back on the hook, but felt cold so he put the jacket back on and opened the door that led to the garage. He saw his car sitting there covered with a tarp. He removed the tarp and the car was spotless underneath. He hit the button to open the garage door and started the car up. As he was backing out of the garage he looked over to the right side of the door and saw Kevin's motorcycle parked there covered in dust. 

“Oh my, what is that doing there? I'll have to ask Eddy about it. I distinctly remember Kevin leaving on it that last night we were together.” He backed out into the street and watched as the door automatically closed itself.

As he stopped at the corner stop sign and decide which way to go, a curtain moved in the house across from Double Dee's house. Cold green eyes peered through a slit in the curtain. A moan escaped through clenched teeth. I never thought it would hurt so bad just to see him again. I can't let him know where I am tho. He has to finish his degree. I just hope he thinks fondly of me on occasion. I wish we could have been together, but I could not hold him back. I had to sacrifice our love but it was for his own good. I still love you Dee, and always will. The curtain flicked shut again. 

Dee drove downtown to go to his favorite coffee shop, luckily it was still there. He walked into the door and William the owner greeted him and said that it was good to see him after all the years. He and Dee talked for a while about the changes to the area. Dee walked to the window sipping his coffee to look out to see that the building across the street had become a gay strip club named 'Dorkies', “Well that's new.”

“Been there about three years, it and the mechanic shop next door opened at the same time,” said William as he pointed to the building next to the strip club. Dee had to laugh when he saw the name of the shop was 'Jocko's' 

“Well, I hope they don't clash too much over there. You know how much Jocks and Dorks hate each other.” 

“No worries Dude, they're owned by the same guy. Both businesses are booming, their hours don't clash. The mechanics are good, most are from Peach Creek High and all are made to take more education if they want to keep working there. The strip club does well also. They have this really hot guy that works there on the weekends, he has a beautiful body, but no one has seen his face. He wears a mask that covers everything but his chin. We don't even know what color hair he has. Just comes in does his routine and leaves alone every night. Many have tried to hook up with him, but none have been successful. Here's a poster check him out, Dee. And that name Al Louttaluv, what kind of name is that.”

Dee laughed “It's from an Air Supply song, William. All Out of Love. Maybe that's why none can hook up with him, he is out of love.”

“Speaking of out of love, whatever happened to that red-headed hottie you use to date, Edd?” 

“I don't know William, he seems to have disappeared. No one seems to know anything about him. He left the night before I left town to go to Harvard and no one seems to have seen much of him since.”

“Shame, since he ain't yours any longer, I'd love to tap dat ass.”

A pang of jealousy passed thru Double Dee, he wondered who Kevin was with these days. Did he have a boyfriend or girlfriend? Well no use going down that road.

“Hey Dee, you seeing anyone?”

“No, I tried once, but it didn't even get past the first date. After that fiasco, I haven't even tried to meet anyone. Anyway, I got too busy with my studies for dating.” a tear fell on the sock head's shoe. “I, I, still love Kevin after all this time, I still love him, William. He always told me I was his Dork, and I guess my body took that to heart and doesn't want to be with anyone else.”


	2. Too much gravy can make a little bee sad that his flower got harmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin sees Double Dee is back in town. Edd goes downtown and notices a new strip club and decides to take in the show. There in runs into Nat and has an encounter with the star of the show.

Chapter 2

Cold green eyes watched as a man wearing a black beanie come walking into the cul-de-sac. It had been years since that hat had been seen in that area but even though it wasn't the same old hat it was so similar that it could have been. They watched as the man eyed the house and looked over the overgrown yard and unkempt bushes. 

No emotion could be seen in those cold eyes it was if all feeling had been locked away in a vault. It wasn't as if the owner of those eyes didn't feel love, it was there but he never let anything reach his eyes. He had learned long ago how to keep everything hidden from the world. He didn't want pity from anyone. He had brought the hurt upon himself so he must suffer. He felt that what he had done was the best for his beloved and would do it all over again if need be. The love of his life would live his dreams and fulfill his destiny. Then once that was achieved he would allow himself to feel again, to actually live in the world. Maybe even to allow himself to have hope again. He knew that he had thrown away his one chance at being happy. He had decided long ago when he was just entering high school that he always wanted to see a smile on those lips, a real smile and not the forced one that he usually showed the world. He had achieved that mission while in his junior year in high school. He had finally gained enough courage to go against what was considered normal to ask the love of his life out on a date. He remembered being so nervous and unsure of himself. That was the one time when he, the captain of the football and baseball team, star athlete of the school, the beloved quarterback had been afraid of rejection. 

The most popular boy in school, sought after by all the girls had fallen in love with someone that was considered to be the complete opposite of himself. With the girls, all he had to do was look at them and they would throw themselves at his feet, he had dated many but never stayed with any past a date or two. This had gained him the reputation of being a player. Love and Leave 'em Kevin had gotten to be his nickname. The boys all wanted to be his friend so that they could gather up his castoff girlfriends. Even a few of the gay guys at school had tried to catch his attention to no avail. Then one day something had caught his eye. A tall lean nerd had looked his way and smiled with a gaped toothed smile and his world went reeling. It had awakened feelings that he had suppressed so long ago.

The day they met was the day he had actually fallen in love with the little dork. He was playing in his yard when the moving van had pulled up in front of the house across the street. He watched as the men started to take things out of the truck. He saw a car come down the street and pull into the driveway of the house. A tall elegant lady got out of the passenger side of the car and opened the back door of the car to let a small pale boy get out. As the boy was getting out the lady looked up at the little boy across the street and smiled. To the little five-year-old orange-haired boy she was so beautiful. She had a cute button nose and long black hair. Her eyes we so blue and looked so happy. The father came around the car and kissed her on the cheek. He was also tall with dark black hair and blue eyes. Then little Kevin looked at the little boy. He was wearing a black beanie with long raven black hair sticking out and curling around the edge of the beanie.

His eyes were the same cobalt blue of his mothers with a wonderful light in them. Emerald eyes with gold lights in them met blue eyes and locked. Then after staring at each other for a few minutes looked away both boys blushed at the same time.

“Mommy, can I go meet the little boy across the street? Please, can I?” Said the little red-haired boy running into his house.

His mother looked up at her cherished little boy and smiled. She handed him a small bag of cookies and told him to take them over to the little boy. This tiny red-haired boy with freckles was the light of her eye. The only child that she and her husband had been able to produce always made her so proud.

“Yes, go ahead honey, but remember your manners and be polite.” She smiled at her handsome son who looked so much like his father in looks except for the red hair and green eyes that he had gotten from her.

The little boy jumped on his bicycle and rode the long way around the cul-de-sac, to build up his courage to meet the new kid. He screeched to a halt in front of the house across the street and looked at the little boy.

“Hi, my name is Kevin, what's yours?”

The little blue-eyed boy reached up and pulled his beanie down over his face and said “Greetings Kevin. It is nice to meet you. My name is Eddward Marion Vincent, The Eddward is spelled with two Ds so that people don't get my name confused with my father's.” The little boy had turned beet red he was blushing so much.

Just then Edd's mother came out of the house and smiled “who's your little friend Eddward?

In his best big boy manner, as his mother had taught him to do, Kevin put out his hand and said, “Hello Mrs. Vincent, I am Kevin Barr, I live across the street in that house.”

“Oh what polite young man you are.” Said Mrs. Vincent taking the small hand in hers. 

Kevin smiled and held up the bag of cookies, “Mommy sent some cookies over for Eddward may he have some, Please?” His mother, who was watching from across the street was so proud of her baby. He was doing his best, usually, he would say hello and then just forget all about please and thank you.

“Yes, he may have a couple, but not too many, because I have his lunch almost ready and I don't want him to lose his appetite.”

The boys sat on the curb munching cookies and watching the men unload the truck. Kevin kept looking at Edd's blue eyes. 

He started pointing out the different houses and telling of the kids who lived there. That's Eddy's house he's kinda ok, we don't really get along all that well, the tall kid over there in the next house is Ed, he is Eddy's friend. There's Jimmy's house, and then Nazz lives in the next house, she has blonde hair, we're friends, The kid that lives in that next house plays with a board and says it talks to him. In that house next to mine live some foreign people, a boy our age and his grandmother lives there. I think I'll call you Double D to keep from getting you confused with Ed and Eddy, would that be ok?”

The little boy next to him had stopped pulling his hat down and was looking at Kevin with those wonderful blue eyes. “I like you, Kevin, will you be my friend?”

Just then Kevin's mother called him to come in and eat his lunch. Kevin jumped on his bicycle and rode back to his house and ran inside. While he was eating lunch, the Eds had discovered the new kid and come over to meet him. 

After lunch Kevin jumped back on his bicycle to ride back around the cul-de-sac to see Edd again, when he got there he got off of his bike and walked over the to boys.

“What are you doing here Kevin? Go away and ride your stupid bicycle, and leave us and our new friend alone.” snarled Eddy.

“I come to see Double D, what's it to ya.”

Eddy shoved Kevin and made him fall down. “he doesn't want to be your friend, he is our friend we are the three Eds. So go ride your stupid bike and leave us alone.” Eddy was jealous of the fact that Kevin was the first kid in the neighborhood to have a bicycle and also because his dad worked at the Jawbreaker factory and always had them on hand.

Eddy shoved Kevin again causing him to fall and skin his knee on the sidewalk. Tears sprang up in the small red-haired boy's eyes.

“Kevin is a cry baby” Eddy teased.

Kevin jumped up and punched Eddy, then jumped on his bicycle and rode off, he didn't like how that made him feel, but he decided that from that day forward no one would ever see him cry again. He looked back at the boys and yelled “Dorks! I don't want to be friends with dorks anyway.”

He had spent a lot of time bullying the boys after that, fighting with Eddy, but never really being mean to Double Dee, just calling him dork, or double dork. He would always let himself be pulled in to Eddy's scams just to be able to get close to Double Dee and speak to him. Because he wanted to be friends with the raven-haired boy, he would get flustered and call him a dork.

Then one day in high school he was having problems in a class, he was told by a teacher to get help from her best student. That student was Double Dee. It had taken a few days to swallow his pride and go ask the boy for study help. He was so afraid that because he had been so mean to the boy that he would refuse to help him.

He was standing by his locker when a beloved black beanie with two white stripes came into view. He waited until the hat had passed him and stepped out walking behind the boy until Edd stopped at his own locker. Kevin then bumped into him saying “watch it, dork! You're in the way” The sock head cowered against his locker and looked up with fear in his cobalt eyes. “I'm sorry to be in your way Kevin, p, p, please don't hit me.”

“I'm not gonna hit ya, Double Dweeb. Just watch where you're walking. Oh, by the way, could I ask a favor of you, I will understand if you don't want to, but I would really appreciate it if you would. I know I have been an ass to you all these years. But I really need your help.”

“How may I be of assistance to you Kevin?”

“Well, its science class, I need someone to help get me up to speed in that class, and the teacher suggested that you would be a good tutor.”

“I would be glad to help you with your studies Kevin, but I will have to check my schedule first.”

“You don't have to if you really don't want to Double Dee, I'll understand, there may be someone else that I can get, who would you recommend.”

Edd opened his locker and looked at a calendar hanging on the door. He ran his finger along each of the days of the week. “Well, I have a science club meeting after school today and you have football practice, so sometime after 5 pm would be good for me today.”

Kevin looked at the calendar and noticed the notation for today, there was science club with Edd by it, FHA with Nazz by that, football practice with Kevin listed next to it. Eddy was next to FBL and Ed was listed to FFA.

“Wow, Dee you keep up with everybody?” Kevin was surprised to find his name on the calendar why would the dork be interested in what he was doing.

“Yes, I like to keep up with all my friends' doings and accomplishments. Just at that moment, Kevin had noticed the date of the last football game was a gold star and the notation 'another good win for Kevin!'

“You keep up with what I'm doing Dork? Why?”

“I sure do, I'm always proud of my friends' achievements. Even though we haven't always gotten along, I still consider you as a friend. Shall we say six this evening at my house, bring your materials over? See you then.”

For some reason, Kevin was actually loathing to leave the dork, but the bell was ringing. Kevin started towards the classroom, remembered that he and Double Dee shared this class and that it was the dreaded science class. He stopped and looked back at the dweeb and said, “C'mon Dork, I'll walk with you to class. When they reached the class, instead of heading to the back of the room as he usually did the red-haired boy sat in the seat next to Dee. Double Dee looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. “If I am going to start getting help in this class, might as well start now.”

*

A tear sprang up in the cold eye looking out on the street in front of his house. He shook his head to loosen the grip of old memories. He waited at the window until he saw the garage door open and the shiny car pulls out of the garage. He saw the motorcycle sitting there covered in dust. Poor baby, maybe someday I'll get to ride you again. There are just too many memories tied to you still. He watched the car till it was out of sight then let the curtain fall back into place. 

He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He glanced towards the front door and saw the pile of notes that had been pushed thru the letterbox on his front door. He didn't pick up any of them he knew them all by heart anyway. There were notes from Nazz asking him what was going on and pleading with him to call her. Notes from Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, and even Ed. He laughed at the last one Ed had left. “You must stir the gravy to make it good Kevin”. Even Eddy had left a note the other day telling him that Edd was coming home for awhile because he was suffering from exhaustion. 

He thought about the day he had parked his bike in the dweeb's garage. He had been downtown at a bar and had drunk himself into a stupor. He stumbled out of the bar and bumped into someone. It took all he had to focus enough to recognize the giant he had bumped into. The eyes that looked at him had the saddest expression he had ever seen in those eyes. “Kevin, I've found you. I've been looking for you for a long time.” A hand reached out to steady the wobbly drunk. “where are you going?”

“home, if I can find my bike.”

“I'll take you home Kevin, you shouldn't be riding your bike in that condition.”

“I don't need your help Dorkzilla, I can make it home on my own.” Kevin slurred hiccuped and stumbled off towards his bike. When he got to his bike he tried to get on and fell down. “Shorry babe daddysssh a little drunk tonight, think you can make it home?: As he tried to get on the bike again he heard someone behind him say “Too much gravy can make a little bee sad that his flower got harmed.”

The red-haired boy felt a blow to the back of his head, just before he blacked out he heard the voice again, “Sorry Kevin. This is for your own good.”

When he woke up with a splitting headache, Ed was sitting on the couch. He held a glass of water out the the bleary green eyed man. “Drink this, and I will get you something for your head.”

“Why'd you hit me, Ed? I never realized you could hit so hard.”

“I have never liked hitting anyone Kevin, but it was for your own good. Plus I didn't want to see Double Dee crying at your funeral.”

“Don't think you have to worry about that Ed. I doubt he would even notice that I'm dead.”

“No Kevin, once the toast is buttered it cannot be unbuttered.”

“Damn Ed, what does that mean?”

Ed sighed, looked at Kevin and smiled. Then he said, “What I said Kevin is that Double Dee loves you and will always love you. He understands why you did what you did. He isn't happy that you did it that way, but he does still love you.”

Kevin looked at the gentle giant and smiled. To think he hadn't realized that Ed was actually smart all these years. “Why you act so stupid all the time Ed, you are really smart.”

“Unlike Edd, I don't actually like being intelligent, I prefer the simple things in life, like nature, friends and animals.”

“Wow Ed, but why did you help me, we've never really been friends.?

“Double Dee loves you, and I do consider you a friend. I want you to promise me, Kevin, on your love for Double Dee that you will never ride your bike again while you have been drinking.”

“I can't promise that Ed, drinking is the only way I can ride it anymore. There are too many memories attached to it. Every time I get on it I remember all the rides Dee and I took on it and it hurts so bad. I am so lost without him, but he has to get his degree and dream job”

Promise me that you won't ride it drunk again Kevin, or every night you will get hit again, and I can hit harder if I choose to. You won't like that. If you can't ride it sober then you have to park it until you can. I don't want to see you get hurt or worse.”

“I can't walk everywhere Ed, I have to have wheels.”

“I'll get you a car Kevin, but I don't want you to drive after you've been drinking. Either quit drinking or quit riding your bike, Here's my phone number, if you get drunk call me and I will come to get you. No matter how late, how drunk you are. I will be watching you. I am sure I will have to swat you a few more times before some sense gets knocked into your block head.”

“But what if you can't come, Ed, then what? I'm sure you won't be able to be there all the time.”

“Just call me Kevin anytime, I'll be there. Dee always confided in me that, that was one of your biggest fears was to be alone.”

“Ok Ed, I'll call you, I'll even park my bike for you and Double Dee. Tell you what to make sure I don't ride my bike again, I'll put it somewhere safe. I'll park it in Dee's garage, I still have the key for his place. But how will I get to work?”

Ed pulled a key out of his pocket and said “Oh look, shiny” and handed the key to Kevin. “It's in the driveway.”

“That's your car Ed, I can't take that.”

“Yes you will, I just bought a truck. The tank is full, the insurance is paid, just don't drink and drive it. Call me.”

“Thanks, Ed, let's take the bike over before it gets light so that no one sees us put it there.” They went out and pushed the bike across the street. They opened the garage and pushed the bike inside and closed the door.

Ed looked around at the spotless garage and said: “You really take good care of Dee's house Kevin when did you become a neat freak.”

Kevin grinned at Ed and said, “You have to keep your bread carefully if you want to make good toast.”

Ed laughed and patted Kevin on the head and said, “You do get it, Kevin”.

The Jock shock his head. Enough with memory lane. I have to get to work. He walked out the back door to his home, through his back yard, and up the lane to Ed's house. He opened the garage and got into the little car parked there. He smiled, Ed was the only one who actually knew where Kevin was at all times these days and never told anyone. 

He backed the car out and started off down the street. He drove downtown and parked in the little parking area of Jocko's and went into the back door that led to the office. He glanced over the day's receipts, checked the appointments for the next day. He counted the money from the safe, set up the cash box for the next day. He then took out the deposit bag and got the deposit slip ready for the bank. He wrote the payroll checks and signed them.

“Double Delish sure taught you well.”

Kevin jumped at the sound and looked at a teal haired man standing in the door of his office. “What are you doing here Nat?”

“I came down to see how my investment is going. And to check out some fine booty.”

Kevin laughed, some things never changed. “You know I have paid you back in full with interest.”

“You never had to pay me back Kevin. It isn't like I need the money. I wanted to help you get on your feet again.”

“You and Ed have sure taken good care of me. You haven't told anyone where to find me have you.?”

“No, you know I promised to keep your secret.”

“Yes, but I know how you love to play matchmaker between me and Dee. And you also know why he can never find me.”

“Well, gotta run, I have a table reserved next door. I wanna see that masked hottie next door. Dat ass Kevin Dat Ass.”

“OK Nat see ya later, I got payroll to do.” 

“Oh, by the way, I heard a certain little raven is gonna be in the house tonight. Might wanna warn Al that he likes hot jocks and may drool all over him.”

The emerald eyes glanced up at Nat, for once there was a spark in cold green eyes, it warmed Nat's heart to see that spark, but it soon extinguished and went back to cold. “I will tell him to be careful. Though that little bird will probably wanna peck his eyes out.”

With that Nat left, shaking his butt and singing “gonna get dat booty all night long”.

Kevin finished up his accounting chores and locked up the safe and office then walked through the door that led to the office of Dorkies and sat at the desk and repeated the same routine as Jocko's. He then got up and put on his costume and opened the door to the bar. He whistled and the DJ looked up and shook his head. The techno song that was playing abruptly stopped.

“Ladies and Gentlemen and you desperate queens at the door, direct from New Orleans, our own hot number is in the house tonight and ready to get the show on the road. The one, The Only, often imitated but never duplicated. The maker of wet dreams in little twink panties Al Louttaluv! Give it up for Al.”

Air Supply's All Out of Love came blaring from the speakers and a man in a full mask over his head came out on the stage wearing a baseball uniform. All eyes were on the Jock on the stage. Kevin put on a lost little boy attitude for the routine for this song. By the end of the song, he was down to nothing but his pants which was the set up for his next song.

Just then he heard an all too familiar voice shout “Nat, what are you doing here, I thought you were in France!” Dee grabbed the teal haired man in a warm embrace.

“Hey Double cutie, how ya been? Figured I'd better come and check on my investment”

“Investment?” questioned Dee

“Yeah, this place and the place next door.”

“Well that explains the names, only you, speaking of Jocko's have you seen Kevin lately, nobody seems to know where he is.”

“No” Nat looked away it went against everything in his being to lie to Double Dee. “Have you checked out our resident jock on stage?”

“He seems to have gone shy at the moment.” They looked at the stage, the baseball jock was off to the side of the stage talking to a drag queen. The drag queen seemed to be rubbing something on his chest over his left pec. Then he pulled out a grease pencil and wrote something.

At the first line of You Give Love a Bad Name came over the speakers, the jock shot out on the stage and off came the pants as if by magic. All eyes were on the stage as Kevin gave his best routine to that song and every time the lyrics said You give love a bad name he pointed to the letter I that was written on his chest.

Suddenly a row of lights on the floor lit up leading directly to Nat's table. As the dancer drew near the table he was looking everywhere but at Dee. Double Dee noticed that he accepted no tips but pointed towards a jar on the bar. He kept coming closer to the table soon he was gyrating directly in front of Dee. “A school boy's dream, you act so shy” Sang Bon Jovi and the dancer pointed directly at the dork, and on the next line, he threw his arms around the raven-haired boy and kissed Dee on the lips and pointed to a sign over Dee's head. A sultry laugh was heard as he backed away from Dee and started back to the stage.

“Happy Birthday Dee!," Nat said grinning ear to ear.

Dee looked up at the sign and in neon letters, it said “Happy Birthday” “Nat it isn't my birthday.”

“I know hon, but I probably won't see you on your real birthday so I wanted to celebrate it with you. So what do you think of our in house jock? Just so you know he usually doesn't touch anyone.” with that he drew out a handkerchief and handed it to Dee and pointed to his nose.

Dee wiped his nose and saw a trickle of blood. “damn, that hasn't happened in years.”

“Language Dee” laughed Nat, “It's stopped. Looks like our in house jock really had an effect on you” Nat pointed to Double Dee's lap.

Dee blushed a bright red and looked off to the stage, where the dancer was dancing to 'Time for Me to Fly'. When the song finished the dancer left the stage. People stood up yelling and calling out for more. A new dancer came to the stage and started his routine.

“He won't be back tonight, when he does that song he has finished for the night, usually he does a couple of sets, but tonight I guess we only get one show.” 

“He reminds me of my jock so much” and Dee started crying. Nat started to reach over and hug Dee, but strong arms brushed him aside. And wrapped themselves around the dork. A sultry voice with a Cajun accent said, “Shhh, it'll be alright Sha. I'm sure he misses you too. C'mon lets pass a good time and laissez Les Bon Temps  
Rouler! It's your birthday, sha let the good times roll!” he snapped his fingers and two drag queens ran over with a birthday cake singing happy birthday. “Aieee, mes ami, let's show mah frien a happy birtday!”

After saying that he pulled a piece of velcroed fabric that covered his lips and downed the drink in his hand in one gulp. He tapped Nat on the shoulder and made a swirling motion with his finger. Nat grabbed his phone and called someone. “You'd better head this way, it's one of those nights.” and hung up. 

“Not tonight, please, you haven't done this in two years” The masked dancer gave Nat the finger and downed another drink. He sat down at the table on the opposite side of Nat from Dee and never said another word. He just kept drinking one drink after another. Suddenly the music stopped in mid-song the current dancer walked to the side of the stage and the song “Time for Me to Fly” started playing again.

The masked dancer looked up at the DJ and shook his head, but the DJ just pointed off stage. The dancer whispered in Nat's ear, kissed his cheek and looked at Dee. He pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket and wrote in shaky block letters 'I'm sorry' and stumbled across the stage. When he reached the area that led backstage he stopped and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to some one off stage. He started to down another drink, a hand came from backstage and slapped the drink from his hand then did the follow me wave. The dancer shook his head and turned to order another drink. A large meaty hand shot out and hit him in the back of the head knocking him to the floor. The same hand grabbed an ankle and drug the masked dancer off the stage. There was a commotion behind the curtain and the masked head appeared when the tall man turned to walk out with the dancer thrown over his shoulder.

Dee jumped up and started towards the stage, but noticed no one else had moved. “C' mon Nat, he'll be abused if we don't do something.”

“No, Dee, He will be alright, that will be the only hit tonight. It usually only takes one of those to knock sense into him. He will take him home and put him to bed. Then he will call another friend and they will both sit with him until the mood passes. He has an objective goal he wants to achieve, today would have been the day he had reached his goal, but alas, I guess the time wasn't right.”

Dee walked over to look at the tip jar that the dancer had pointed at. The label on the jar said 'for victims of bullying' Dee smiled and put a hundred dollar bill in the jar. He walked back over to the table and looked at the words printed there. He looked up at Nat and smiled.

“He knew what was about to happen, and knew it would upset you, the violence you know.”

“How did his friend know he had started drinking like that. And knew to come to get him.”

“Did you notice the motion he made with his finger when he tapped me on the shoulder?”

“Yes, I was wondering about that.”

“He told me to call his friend and I did. You know Dee he doesn't usually interact with the crowd, other than pretend kisses, pantomime and pointing at the jar.”

“Why does he have that cover over his eyes, it must make it hard to see.”

“No, it's designed to hide his eyes not block his vision.”

“But why?”

“They're dead eyes, Dee. No he isn't blind, he has perfect vision, but no emotion in them, The ice in his eyes would freeze people on the spot. He killed something inside of himself years ago. It made him so cold to the world.”

“But that jar, how does he make it if he doesn't accept any tips?”

“He owns several businesses, but dances here at night for that jar.”

“He didn't seem as if he was a victim of bullying. He seemed to have a warm and caring personality.”

“He does, when he cares about someone, he will do whatever it takes to see them happy, even if it hurts him in the long run. Don't get worked up over him Dee. He would never let you into his heart. He locked that door a long time ago. And, to answer your question about the bullying, no he wasn't a victim of bullying but the perpetrator of said action.”

“Oh, I see”

“Speaking of bullies, are you going to see Kevin while you are in town?”

“I doubt it, no one seems to know where he is. Where is he, Nat, if anyone would know you would, you are his best friend in this world.”

“After, what he did would you see him, Dee?”

“Yes, Nat, I would. He scared me that night. I had never seen that look on his face directed at me. I felt that he wanted to beat me, maybe even kill me. I was so scared I ran the next day, but after some time and trying to find someone to fill his space, which by the way I never could find anyone that even remotely interested me that way. Kevin is the only man I want.”

“Yes, Dee, I know where he is. He made me and others swear not to tell you until you finish your doctorate degree. I will tell you this, there has never been anyone in his life since you. He tried with both sexes but just like in high school, one date and done, nothing physical with anyone. You really put some good mojo on that boy.”

Dee looked down at his drink and again at the words written on the table.

“Double cutie with da booty, don't feel bad, he still loves you. He is just scared that you can't forgive him for that night. Or maybe I should say he can't forgive himself.”

Dee just stared at his drink then said, “You know Nat I am a Libra my birthday is in October and Kevin is a Taurus and what they say about that relationship is so true. And I quote: Instead of expecting the impossible from each other. They are both gentle lovers who like their relationship without stress and drama, so with enough patience, they could be a really good fit.”

“You know Dee, Kevin once told me the same thing. But not quite in so many words. Go get your doctorate then come home and find Kevin and let's get the world back on an even kilter. It is so wrong without you too together. You guys were meant to be.”

“I am already planning to go in the fall, I was planning to anyway. I took the summer off to rest up a bit.”

“Let's get out of here and go grab a bite to eat, I promise I won't try to grab your booty, Dee.”

“You'd better not, you know Kevin would probably come out of the woodwork and pound you if you did. He always seemed to come out of nowhere when someone tried that.”

They both laughed and headed out the door.

Across town, two friends sat on either side of Kevin's bed watching him sleep. “You know Lumpy, Dee better appreciate this. You get me away from a hot date to come to sit here watching shovel chin sleep.”

“Now Eddy, you would have been angry with me if I hadn't called you. You've actually grown to care about him a lot in the last few years.”

“Well, don't tell shovel chin that, It's because he loves Dee so much. I have to love someone that cares about the Double Dork that much. After all, he is our best friend.”

“Hey guys, I'm not really asleep I heard that, but I'll pretend you didn't say that Eddy, ya dork!”

“Oh shut it box head. You ok now? What happened to set it off this time.”

“Dee was at the club with Nat.”

“You got jealous of the green-haired freak?”

“No, Eddy, I wanted to hold Dee so bad and kiss him senseless right there in the bar and knew I couldn't.”

“Eww, I didn't want to get that picture in my head, now I'll be sick all night long. You'll be alright now? I gotta go get some rest, I got a big client coming in the morning to start a divorce case. Laterz.”

They both watched the short cocky guy leave.

“You know Ed, I would never have expected Eddy to go to law school and then become such a good lawyer in so short of time.”

“Well, Kevin, once a shyster, always a shyster.”

“You still want to hide from Dee? We will have to make different arrangements about the upkeep of his place.”


	3. Green Eyes Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double goes to the gay bar and catches up with old acquaintances, learns some of what Kevin has been up too and that he still cares about him.

Double Dee woke up around ten the next morning and looked around his room. Sun was streaming in his window. He sat up and stretched, it felt good to be home again. Yet something was missing in his world. Well, there's nothing I can do about it, he thought to himself.

He jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, and get dressed for the day. He walked to his window and looked out on the street, a yard crew was mowing the lawn down at Ed's house. A late-model Ford pickup was in the driveway with the hood up. Parked behind it was a van with the Jocko's logo. A tall fellow was lounging on a chair in the driveway watching the mechanic under the hood of the truck. The man in the green jacket said something to the mechanic, who glanced out from under the hood and then went back to what he was doing.

Dee caught himself wondering if that was the same old jacket that Ed had always worn or if he had gotten a new one. I'll walk over and visit Ed after breakfast. After eating his morning meal and tidying up the kitchen, Edd walked out of the front door of his house. He noticed the mechanic's van at the stop sign and watched it pull away headed downtown. He noticed the logo on the truck again. There was a baseball player wearing a red cap on his head backward. He smiled at the image and started towards Ed's home.

Ed saw him coming up the street and waved. “Hi, Double Dee” He jumped up from his chair and ran over and grabbed Dee in a bear hug. “Welcome home Dee.”

“Air, I need air, I'm good Ed, how are you,” Dee said as Ed released him from the hug. After some mutual chit chat about what they had both been up too. Dee asked, “Where is everybody at, what are they all doing.”

“I guess you have heard about Johnny, shame about that, Eddy is in his office working on a new case. Nazz is married to some rich guy. Rolf is farming and I work with him. Sarah and Jimmy are at UCLA and Kevin is where ever Kevin is at. Lee has a beauty shop across town, Marie has a Motorcycle dealership in Lemon Brook, and May and I will be married in December.” Ed smiled at the thought of May.

“Wait, Ed, doesn't anybody know where Kevin is at? Nat says he knows, but won't tell me.” Dee stomped his foot in frustration. He looked at Ed and the giant smiled sadly at the raven-haired boy.

“That's a mystery that won't be solved until the time is right, which may be soon or never it's hard to say.”

“If you see him, tell him I love him still and want to be with him. Tell him I know he did what he did for me, in my best interest. If he needs to know, tell him I forgave him a long time ago.”

“it's not that easy Dee, Kevin has to forgive himself first. He feels that even though he loves you with his whole heart and would give anything for your happiness, he would only be in your way. He also feels that what happened, shouldn't have and is afraid that an evil side of him has come back. He doesn't want to hurt you physically or emotionally.”

Edd started to cry and the big guy hugged him gently and said. “I will tell you this Dee, he is healthy and doing good in a business that he owns. Works diligently in his favorite charities. He also still loves you Dee, and there is no one in his life.”

“Ed, you do know where he is at!”

“Yes, I know where he is at all times, we have actually become close friends in the last couple of years. I help keep him grounded and sane.”

“Thanks, Lumpy, just let him know that I would love to see him again.”

Ed reached in his truck and handed Dee a red cap with the Jocko's logo on it. “Kevin was the model for the logo, Nat insisted.”

Dee looked at the logo again. It was a baseball player standing as if leaning against something with a wrench held over his shoulder. Dee reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and took out a snapshot and looked at it. “It's the same stance, Kevin was leaning against the fence talking to me, holding his bat over his shoulder and grinning as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was the day the won all nine innings and took home the state championship.”

“Yup, that's the one. Well, I gotta run Dee, Rolf will be upset if I'm not there to help him get ready for the farmer's market.”

Dee smiled as he walked back to his home remembering that day at the baseball game. It was the day that the team had taken the state championship. Kevin had hit the final home run that had clinched the win. After the game, they had stopped at their favorite pizza place to celebrate and Kevin had given Dee his high school ring and asked him to be his boyfriend forever.”

“Dee, I love you, and want to be with you forever and ever and even longer than that. Please say yes.” The redhead and said holding his hand and putting the ring on his finger. He had looked at Dee with so much love in those emerald eyes that they looked like the sun had taken up residence in them.

For some reason, Double Dee decided to tease the jock a bit before giving his answer. “I don't know Kevin.”

Those emerald eyes took on a watery sheen, and Kevin had responded “I know I haven't always treated you the way I should have. I've been a total ass at times, but I love you so much. If you won't say yes, then I don't know what I will do. There's nobody besides you.”

Dee had to look away to hide the joy in his own blue eyes, he knew those eyes would betray him, and he wanted to tease just a bit more, before saying whole-heartily “YES!” He heard Kevin's head hit the table with a crash.

He looked at the boy, and saw that he was sobbing, it broke his heart. “I can't...”

“Please, Dee, give me a bit of hope here, My whole world is wrapped up in you. You've brought meaning and happiness into my life.” 

“Ahem, what I was going to say, before the dramatics, was I can't say no to something that is all that I have ever wanted since we first met.”

Kevin looked up at Edd with bleary eyes and smiled a watery grin and said. “did you just say yes?”

“Yes, you big dummy, I said yes, I'll be yours for however long you want me to be.”

“That will be for eternity and beyond then. Kevin then jumped up doing a little dance and pumping his fist in the air, and sang 'My Dork said yes”

The waitress who had served them and been discreetly watching them all night thinking what a cute couple they were, had come running over when Kevin banged his head on the table to see if everything was alright and had overheard the last of their conversation grabbed the raven-haired boy in a tight hug and said “Hon, I think you got a keeper there.” She danced with Kevin singing along “he said yes, he said yes.” Kevin and the waitress then pulled Dee up to dance with them. Kevin finally looked around the restaurant and noticed that every eye was on them with many of the patrons clapping, smiled and blushed, took a bow and sat down.

“I think I just made a total fool out of myself in front of the whole world, but I don't care. My dork is mine for sure now.”

Dee smiled at the memory thinking to himself if only I could hear him say that again. Double Dee walked along the sidewalk in front of his home, noticing how well his yard was kept, then he looked over at the Barr home and frowned at the lack of upkeep. When the lawn care people get here I will pay them to clean up Kevin's yard as well.

The raven-haired boy had spent the rest of the afternoon working around his home. He walked into his garage and looked at Kevin's motorbike parked there. Filthy, filthy, filthy. He then gathered up a bucket and some rags, grabbed some soap and went out and washed the motorbike until it shined. Now that is so much better. He thought of the many times they had ridden out on the bike with Dee clinging to Kevin's waist. After Edd had gotten used to riding with the red-haired boy he had become brave and would move his hand around a bit letting his fingers tease Kevin by letting his fingertips brush across the bulge between the red-haired boy's legs. He laughed as he remembers that when he did that Kevin would sing 'Born to be Wild'.

Later that evening Dee decided that he would go see William at the coffee shop and drop by Dorkies for a few moments to see if that hunk of a dancer was alright. Dee got cleaned up and dressed in some black skinny jeans, a white button-down shirt. While he was in the closet looking for a light jacket to wear his eye was caught by Kevin's green sweater, he grabbed it and threw it on. The scent of Kevin was on the jacket and just putting it on made his nipples harden. He looked in the mirror at himself and grinned. He reached to pick up his beanie and noticed the red cap that Ed had given him. Well if I am going to wear the sweater why not go all the way and wear a red hat as well. He placed the cap on his head backward as Kevin always wore his and looked into the mirror and smiled broadly. For some reason, he felt at ease in the sweater and felt as if his body was drawing warmth from it.

When he arrived downtown, he pulled into the little parking area adjacent to Jocko's. He got out of the car and walked over to a mechanic he saw working on a car in the open door of the garage. “Will it be alright if I park there?” 

The mechanic looked over at Edd's car and nodded. “You going over to Dorkies?”

“I may later but right now I am going over to the coffee shop.”

“That's fine, Dorkies' customers are permitted to park here. I'll be here for a couple of hours, so I'll keep an eye on your car for you. When you get to Dorkies if you see Tasha, tell her I sent you.”

“Would you have time to check the fluids in my car for me? I haven't driven it in a while and they probably need topping off.”

“Sure thing, leave your keys and I'll bring then over to you when I close up.”

Dee smiled and went over to the coffee shop. William was busy with the Saturday evening rush so he ordered a coffee and sat at the window looking out watching people come and go. While he was looking over towards Dorkies he saw a cab draw up and a tall person in full drag get out. 

“Here's your coffee Dee. Looks like there's going to be a drag show tonight. Tasha is always the master of ceremonies. They must have canceled the strip show after what happened last night. I heard someone nearly got beaten to death and that there was a riot.”

Dee laughed, “Never take gossip at full value William, There was only one punch passed, and everybody just seemed to mind their own business.”

“Where you there Dee?” William looked at Dee with a question in his eyes.

“Yes, I was there. One of the dancers had a bit too much to drink and his friend came to pick him up and take him home. When he wanted to keep drinking, his friend slapped the drink out of his hand and then punched him, picked him up and left with him over his shoulder. And that was it.”

“Oh, which one? I may know who the boyfriend was.”

Dee pointed towards the Dorkies poster on the wall and said “That one. Nat said it was just a friend, not a boyfriend.”

After awhile William went back behind the counter and Dee finished his coffee and went over to Dorkies. He had to wait in line to gain admittance. It looked like there was going to be a full house tonight. As he was standing in line he noticed the tall drag queen looking out the door. He came out and walked straight up to Dee and said: “C' mon, You go right to the head of the line.” When they got to the door Edd pulled out his wallet to pay the admission fee. Tasha stepped between him and the ticket person at the door and said “Permanent V.I.P with all the special privileges.” Then he grabbed Dee's arm and pulled him inside.

“Wait this is only the second time I've ever been here, so why would I be considered a V.I.P.?”

“Honey, you were pointed out to me last night, and I was told that you were V.V.I.P (Very, Very Important Personage.). And when the owner says you are V.V. I.P. Then darling that makes you royalty in my book. Besides that green sweater, red baseball hat and that gaped toothed smile told me all I needed to know about you.”

Tasha led Dee over to the same table where Nat had been seated the night before and even put him in the same seat Nat had occupied. After he was seated, Tasha took the next chair and said, “Don't you know who I am Dee?”

“Umm, No I don't guess I do.” He smiled at Tasha.

“Let's see if I can remind you. Do you remember when you were trapped in the second-floor boy's room at school and was about to get a swirly, and a certain red-hatted, green sweater-wearing Jock barreled into the two larger boys and preceded to beat them senseless? And a certain redhead screamed, “Don't touch my Dork! Never touch my Dork again!”

“Yes, I remember that, but there was no one else in the room, you aren't thick enough to be Thomas, you mean you're Jason?”

“Yes, you remember. I am so sorry about that Edd. I was the biggest closet case in high school. I was so far in the closet it took a tow truck to drag me out” Jason said with a deep rumbling laugh.

“That explains why you were so mean to me, doesn't it.”

“Not fully, I was angry at that time mostly at my self, for being too big of a coward. I wanted the life you were living but was so afraid to be myself. Also, you had gotten what I thought I wanted.”

“What you wanted?”

Yes, the owner of this sweater had caught my eye, but I was too afraid of what people would think of me to do anything about it. Although, when I came out to Kevin after you had left town, I was shot down in flames. Kevin told me that I never would have had a chance, that it had always been you and always would be. Good thing Thomasina was there to pick up the pieces.” He waved over a big burly muscle bear.

“You mean Thomas is gay?”

“Honey, he waved the rainbow flag long before I did.”

“Hi Edd, how's it hanging. You still got Kevin on a short leash?”

“I haven't seen Kevin since I went away to college. I guess he has probably forgotten me by now.”

“No, never think that Edd, the last time I saw him he told me how much he still loved you.”

Tasha stood up and kissed Dee on the cheek and said: “I gotta go get these queens lined out for the show.”

“So, Thomas you and Tasha are a couple now. I would have never thought that.”

“Yes, and we owe it all to a brave little Dork. You stole the handsome quarterback from all the girls and made him totally yours. Hell, even a few of us closet cases wanted that boy, but you got him without even trying. You opened the door for a lot of us. And for that, we owe you so much. Before you and Kevin, Nat was the only one openly out about his sexuality.”

“Where is Kevin and if he loves me like everyone keeps telling me he does, then why doesn't he come to see me?”

“He's afraid of himself Edd, afraid that he may hurt you, that last fight you guys had scared the crap out of him. He beats himself up all the time over almost punching you that night.”

“But he didn't touch me, he hit the wall instead.”

“You would not have believed the mess I found him in that night. Crying his eyes out in the park and his fist all bloody. He kept swearing that he had struck you. I took him home with me to get him calmed down. We talked long and hard that night, he told me things about himself that I wouldn't believe he would have done in a million years. I would have never believed Kevin could have been so loving and caring especially to another male.”

“Kevin brought meaning and focus into my life, He helped me get out of my head and actually learn to live. That's what caused the big fight that night, I was afraid that if I went away I would lose that and him.”

“You never need to worry about that, he told me that night that you were his one and only and would always be, no matter what, even if you forgot all about him, He'd still feel that way and live the rest of his life alone. He even told me about the night he asked you to be officially his boyfriend and how he jumped up and danced in front of the whole restaurant, shouting to the world that you were his Dork. That's the night I decided that I was going to man up and get me, my own dork. Although I wound up with a queen of a jock instead”

Dee wiped away a tear, and looked at Thomas and smiled. “Thanks for telling me that Thomas. So let's change the subject before I start crying right here, and Kevin comes out of the woodwork to beat you, thinking that you are causing me harm.” 

“Yeah, that boy can really pack a wallop, for sure.”

“About the dancer that was here last night, did his boyfriend beat him up and that's why the show was canceled? He couldn't make it into work.”

“Nah, The big guy pulled that punch it was basically just to get him calmed down so that he could get him out of the bar before he got stupid. The big guy isn't his boyfriend, just a friend who cares very much. The big guy is straight as an arrow but cares deeply for his gay friends. He will do whatever it takes to protect them, even from themselves.”

“Well that's good to know, but why no show tonight?”

“Al hadn't gotten drunk like that in almost two years. There was a time he stayed drunk most of the time and would even drive around like that. It was as if he was trying to kill himself. The big guy found him, popped him in the back of the head and took him home, sobered him up and made him promise never to drive drunk again, and told him that if he ever felt the need to drink again to call him and he would come and get him, no matter how late it was. After that every time he got drunk, the big guy would show up as if by magic and take him home. He had to hit him a time or two but after a while, Al just quit drinking. I found out later that Al would call the big guy when he started to drink and expected to be hit again.”

“That's some friend, for sure, but what set it off if he had been sober for all that time?”

Thomas looked at Edd with veiled eyes and laughed. “You, gonna throw Kevin over for our resident Jock?”

“Oh heavens no, like Kevin told you, He is my one and only forever and beyond.” After that, they watched the show. Just as the show was coming to an end someone tapped Dee on the shoulder. Edd looked around to see the mechanic standing there with his keys.

“Everything is okay.”

“How much do I owe you,” Dee said pulling out his wallet.

“Boss said it's on the house.” He handed Dee the keys and walked back towards the door, he stopped and said something to Tasha then went on out the door.”

“Who is that kid Thomas, he looks so familiar.”

“If Jason wasn't in full get up, you'd know who that was for sure. That was Ricky, Jason's little brother.”

“Oh, that is why he didn't even bat an eye when I said I was coming here. You'd think that people working at Jocko's would be like you were in school.”

“Nah, they've all been instructed to be respectful to everyone” that walks into or out of those doors, unless proven otherwise. If they are at the shop, every gay person that comes within a ten-block area is safe down here.”

“Guess, I'll be getting home, it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep, who knows a gorgeous jock may slip in my window and have his way with me during the night.” See ya Thomas Dee said walking away laughing. 

Thomas got up and walked to the mirror that was placed in the wall behind Dee's chair. “I know you are back there asshole, why don't you come out of hiding and fuck that little dweeb into the mattress, like I know you want too!” He made a kissy face in the mirror and walked over to Tasha and grabbed him in a bear hug and kissed him, and said: “I love you, babe.”

Kevin had heard the whole conversation, Just standing there he wanted to rush out and grab his dork and kiss him till he was breathless, He felt parts of him stirring as he listened to the double dweeb's voice. When he saw the tear on Dee's check he reached out as if to wipe it away. I need a drink, oh hell no you don't, you've had enough of that shit. It may be time you get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself and go get your dork back. You know you promised him that he would be your dork forever and beyond.

He stayed there looking through the two-way mirror until Thomas walked away from the mirror, He shook his head and fled across the office. He ran across the mechanic shop, he could see Dee talking to Ricky, then he slid under the car that Ricky had been working on and started banging on something. Ricky guessed what was happening and never let on that he had been the only one working on the car up until a second ago.

Kevin had learned how to disguise his voice and knew he could fool even Double Dork when he wanted to. “Hey babe, you have a good time tonight?” he asked in a husky guttural voice. Hoping all the while that no one would look under the car and see the raging hard-on in his overalls. Ricky kicked his foot and said, “be respectful dumb ass.” He laughed in his mind that he had gotten away with calling his boss a dumb ass.

“I am Ricky, I just wanted to know if your friend had a good time tonight.” Kevin smiled to himself. I'll have to give Ricky some grief tomorrow for calling me a dumb ass, but not too much, he did pick up on what was happening. “So, babe, you wanna take a hot mechanic home tonight?” Although he couldn't see Dee from where he was at he knew that the dork was blushing. Ricky kicked his foot again and said: “Behave, you are making him blush.”

“uh, no thanks, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that he has a way of coming out of nowhere and pounding anyone that tries anything with me.” Dee laughed at the thought of Kevin appearing out of thin air.

Dee got into his car and drove away, headed home. Smiling all the while, For some reason, the mechanic teasing him had made him feel good.

Ricky stooped and looked under the car at Kevin and grinned. “You got it, bad boss. What I'd like to know is how you ran across the shop with that tent in your pants? I saw you coming, and then slide under the car.”

“It wasn't easy, that's for sure, but I had to get out here before he left. I just had to say something to my dork. I don't know how long I can stand this. I want him to achieve his dream, then maybe I can achieve mine.”

“Don't wait too long boss.”

That night Eddward dreamed that Kevin came to his window, and whispered: "I love you Dee" when I learn to forgive myself, I hope you can forgive as well. You are still my dork, you will always be my one and only forever and beyond.”

When Dee woke up the next morning he felt well-rested and walked over and looked out the window at Kevin's house. He remembered the dream and smiled not knowing that shining green eyes were watching him from the window across the street. Dee looked down at the window sill and saw a single red rose lying there and thought maybe it wasn't a dream after all!


	4. The Pause Game Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Dee goes to the gay bar Dorkies once again. That night they are playing a game that he had been involved in when he was in high school. 
> 
> The Pause Game is a one-shot by Cthepolkadots and gave me the idea for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read The Pause Game first, I found it on fanfiction.net. I really enjoyed it and would suggest that you read it first. The author is cthepolkadots

The next morning emerald green eyes looked into a mirror and studied the face there. What's with you dude? You can be confident in all things but not with the dork. You went all out to get him. Why can't you now? He probably hates me for hitting him that night. You remember the terror in his eyes. You promised him that you never wanted to see that look in his eyes ever again, especially from you. You know you love him and he loves you. But what if after all this time someone comes along and steals him from you. What if someone has already stolen his love. You know how hard Ed and Nat worked to get you out of that funk last time. Ed will beat the shit out of you. You know he said that he could hit harder if he chose and next time he may not hold back.

Even Skipper wants you to make good with the dork. Surprising I know, but the dork's happiness is what we all want. I'd even give my life for him. So man up dude, face the consequences and go get your dork back in your life. I want him to get the degree he has always dreamed of, I don't want to hold him back. Wait, what if he has dreams of us being together? Kevin, you idiot, you have fucked this up just like every other relationship before him. So make it work dude if this is what you really want. What do you want most in life? You have several businesses that are successful. The only failure in your life is not having Double Dee by your side. So go get him back. But, but it's been so long. It will be like starting over again. You can do it, Remember that night in the restaurant when he said yes. You danced for sheer joy don't you want to feel that way again? Yes, Yes I do. He is still wearing my ring, so that has to mean something right? 

And you, just looking at the dweeb gave you a raging hard-on. Well, it has been some time since you had someone to help get that thing off. Probably tired of your own hand, and that sexy smile of his. Better stop right there, you have to get to work soon. Keep thinking like that and you'll have to spend the whole day whacking off. He's happy but those beautiful blue eyes just don't have that certain spark that you know how to bring to them. Be silly for him, make him laugh again. But whatever you do get that dork back into your life. Let's live again!

You know he still cares, wasn't he wearing your green hoodie the other night at the club. Damn didn't he look hot in it too? Woof! And, That crack about his boyfriend coming out of the woodwork to rescue him. Kevin thought of the times before he had gotten brave enough to approach Double Dee. He had been watching him steadily for about a year before that. It had taken him that long to come to grips with the fact that he wanted to be with the dork. After he had worked it all out in his head and come to terms with the idea and felt comfortable with the idea he had begun watching the cute nerd. He had started to protect him from the more vicious guys at school who had wanted to take their homophobia out on the little guy. It had seemed that he could appear out of thin air when someone messed with Double Dee. At first, he had thought he was straight, but never could to find the right girl. Then he had noticed Dee for some reason and decided he must be bi and just wanted to get in his pants, since he was 'Love em and Leave em, Kevin' But after he got with Edd, he realized that he must be gay, but after they had gotten together it came to him that he didn't want anyone else but Dee. So to put a label on things he decided that he was Eddsexual and only that.

He looked down at his body, it was a well-tuned machine and he kept it in perfect condition. He looked at the throbbing hard-on between his legs and smiled “Well, what's got into you, all these years you just been hanging around down there, but let the dork come home and you can't behave. Guess, I will have to beat you down so I can have some peace at work today.” Said Kevin out loud as he jumped into the shower. As he slid his hand up and down his shaft he ran his other hand over his chest as Dee always seemed to enjoy doing. Just the thought of the dork touching him sent him over the edge and he moaned “Dee” and blew a load all over the shower wall. Across the street, at the same moment, a raven-haired man was in his shower moaning “Kevin” and releasing himself.

Kevin looked again at himself in the shower and smiled, golden lights flickered in his eyes. He walked towards his bedroom with a lilt in his walk and started to get dressed. He felt that the old cocky Kevin was back and was gonna kick ass and take names, but he was going to get his dork back no matter what it took. He was going to build up a new relationship between the two, no matter what. He felt so alive, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He ran out the back way from his house down to Ed's garage when he pulled open the door his grin quickly faded. The little car wasn't there. 

Ed was sitting in his truck as if waiting for someone. He got out and looked at Kevin and smiled. “Do I see an old friend has returned to us from the past?” May's SUV needed repairs so we took it to a mechanic shop for repairs. She had to use the little car to take the baby to a doctor's appointment.”

“Why didn't you call me Ed, I would have come right over and fixed it myself.” 

“Yes, and not charged us a thing, It's in good hands. You need a ride to work, or do you want to ride your bike? Here are the keys if you want to ride.”

“Not yet, Ed, I need to see how the next couple of days go first. Plus Dee would notice it gone from his garage.”

“Ok, hop in I'll bring you to work then, I've been waiting for you. Rolf will be upset that I'm late, but when I give him the news, I am sure he will get over it.” Laughed Ed poking Kevin in the side.

“Ed, stop that, Do you think the garage will do a good job on your car, or I can send my truck over to get it, I'll put Ricky on it and I know it will be done right.”

“If I had known you would put Ricky on it I would have brought it to your shop. I just didn't want some red-headed twit touching it. He may get drunk and forget to put the motor back in.” Ed laughed, he enjoyed teasing Kevin and knew the boy could take it.

“Now Ed, you know I would never drink while working on your car, I wouldn't want to get hit, that shit hurts. And if you were really mad you may not hold back.”

“Well, has a little bee decided to swarm his flower and get that good gravy back into his hive again?”

Kevin grinned at Ed, and the big guy smiled to see that grin back on that freckled face. Ed twirled some keys around on his finger and said “I may have to give these back to their rightful owner pretty soon”

Kevin grinned ever bigger and reached over and hugged Ed. The big guy looked down at his former tormentor and smiled, but all he said was, “Ewww, you are getting gay all over me,”

“OH, and what about me, now I got dorkzilla on me, what am I do.” Both boys laughed. As they pulled into the parking lot of the garage. Kevin looked up and saw, May's blue SUV parked in the main door with the hood up and Ricky was bent over working on something. Ed just grinned and said, “I told you I took it to the best shop in town.”

Kevin grinned and punched the big guy on the arm and jumped out of the truck. “Have a good day Lumpy.”

“Wait, Kevin, I think I am going to go have a little fun with Double Dee, I'm this late so a little later won't hurt. You know Dee would find it odd that your bike is in perfect running condition if it hasn't been started in years. So I'll go tell him that I come over on occasion and start it for you.”

“Thanks, Ed, See ya. I'm gonna get my dork back in my life.”

“Good Kevin, that's what you both need.”

Double Dee was standing in the master bedroom of his home looking around trying to decide what to do with the things that were in the room. The house was his now and he wanted to use the master suite for himself. Just as he reached for the closet door he heard the garage door open down below. He hurried to his own room to look out and see if he could see who had opened the door. When he reached the window he could see no one below, but he suddenly heard the low rumble of a motorcycle. He ran out of the room and flew down the stairs as he pulled open the door to the garage he called “Kevin wait.”

When Ed looked up at the sound of Double Dee's voice he saw the smile on his face and the excited look on his face. When Dee noticed that his favorite green eyes were not in the garage his face fell like a bad souffle.

“I'm sorry Double Dee, it's just me, I promised Kevin I would start his bike on occasion for him since I had his keys,” Ed said as he left the bike slowly rumbling to itself and went over and hugged the raven-haired boy. 

“Why won't you tell me where he is lumpy? I want to see him so bad.” Dee cried into the big guy's shoulder. 

“I promised Dee, I can't go back on that even for you.” 

“I know Ed, you were always a good friend and never went back on your word. But how can I find him if no one tells me where he is.”

“Most don't know where he is most of the time, I do because I keep tabs on him and he has promised to let me know at all times where he is.”

“But why won't he come to see me, he does know I'm home, or at least I think he does. There was a red rose on my window sill, only he would do that.”

“He is afraid of you Dee,”

“Afraid of me, what could I do him, he knows I could never hit a fly let alone a big tough jock like him.”

“He is afraid you could hurt him, hurt him where he is most vulnerable. Hurt him here.” and Ed reached out and tapped Dee on the chest with his finger. 

“I would never hurt Kevin”

I know that, and you know that, but Kevin is still that scared little boy that first fell in love with you. You have that power over him, I have seen him take on boys way bigger than him, I've seen him at his business handle some rough customers, but you Dee have power over him. He wants what is best for you and doesn't want to hold you back in this world, but he is terrified that he will lose your love for him. He is afraid what happened that night has already broken that link between you two. So you will have to find a way to close the gap between you too. I will tell you that he is planning on trying to get you back. So, whatever happens, don't overthink things just go with the flow.”

“But how Ed, when I don't even know where to start looking.” Double Dee said through the tears he was shedding on the big guy's shoulder.

Just then a car came up the driveway and stopped in the open door of the garage. May jumped out and ran over to the two friends. “Hey what are you doing hugging my husband, you stole the best looking boy in high school right out from under all the girls noses, the all-star quarterback and most popular jock in school was at your feet, now you're trying to steal my lumpy” May said trying to scowl but losing the battle to a big grin.

“Hey May, He was just being lumpy and trying to make me stop crying.”

“I know that Edd, good to see you. You gonna get your jock back, or let those harpies from school get their hooks in him again?”

“I know Ed promised not to tell anyone where Kevin is, and since I going to marry the lump, his promises are my promises, so I'll give you a hint, Think about what he likes to do best, other than you and that motorcycle that is.” May laughed and winked at Dee “Come on lumpy, I'll have to take you home and love the gay off you.”

“You will have to work twice as hard May, I've had two gay guys hugging me today, so I think I'm now covered in rainbows and glitter.”

Double Dee laughed at the playful couple in his garage. May soon left to go home and put the baby down for a nap. Ed followed soon thereafter.

Later that afternoon, the raven-haired boy went downtown to his favorite coffee shop, but couldn't find an open parking spot. As he drove by he saw Ricky working on a car in the door of Jocko's and pulled into the parking lot. He got out and walked over to the mechanic and said, “Greetings Ricky, do you think it would be ok if I park in the little lot over there.”

“Sure thing, Edd. I heard Jason say that you were V.V.I.P around here so you could park on the roof if you wanted too.”

A car horn sounded and Dee went to pull his car into one of the parking spaces, a small sports car follows him into the parking lot, and a blonde girl gets out. She looks over at the other car and shouts “Double Dee is that you.” Runs around the car and grabs Dee in a hug. Dee looks down at the blonde girls and smiles when he notices how she has bloomed in the last few years. She certainly was what could be considered a trophy wife. 

“Nazz, it's been so long, how are you doing?” He asked.

“I'm doing ok Dee, going to see my lawyer.” Nazz said as she smiled a lopsided smile.”I was supposed to be here this morning but was detained, I do hope Eddy will still see me.”

“I'm sure Eddy will forgive you Nazz, he always had a thing for you.” Edd laughed and waved as Nazz hurried down the street. The raven-haired boy walked over to the coffee shop and went inside. He ordered his coffee and took his usual seat in the window to watch the world for a little while. He watched the work crew arrive and start working on the new addition to the Dorkies sign. When they were done he saw that they had added a smile with a gap in the teeth. He blushed a bit as he realized just whose smile that was modeled after. 

William walked over with Edd's coffee and looked out the window and whistled, “Damn Edd, that boy still has the hots for that smile I see.” and laughed as the raven-haired boy blushed again. 

A group of college kids came into the coffee shop at that time, William shrugged and went back behind the counter to wait on them. Dee slipped out of the shop with his coffee and went across the street to look at the poster for tonight's lineup at Dorkies. Just the usual house dancers tonight, and one new item was listed. Tonight they would be playing the 'Pause Game'. Dee remembered how that game had taken over the whole school one year. It was so popular that even the football team had taken it up. He laughed to himself, he still had a score to settle with Eddy on that one, but it had brought about that first kiss with Kevin. He read the rules posted, the bartenders when behind the bar and serving would be off-limits, Dancers could not be paused in their routines, Al wasn't playing at all, but management was fair game.

Dee walked into the bar and over to his usual table and sat down. The usual early patrons were already lined up at the bar. He smiled and sat back in his chair and closed his eyes thinking of the day Eddy had paused him in the school hall.

“Pause” was faintly whispered in his ear, Dee sat still not even opening his eyes. He felt fingers slipping up his side, a hand caressed his cheek and warm lips were placed over his, but this kiss was so much warmer and more than that other kiss. He felt a tongue slide across his lips. But he didn't know who was kissing him so he didn't move. He wanted to open his eyes but that would spoil the game and put him out so that he couldn't continue on into the evening, hoping to achieve his goal for the night. So he sat still until the kiss broke, he felt the person back away. After a few seconds, he heard “unpause” whispered and opened his eyes, but no one was there. He looked behind him but there was only his reflection in the full-length mirror. He looked over towards the stage and saw Al talking to the DJ, Tasha and Thomas were over by the bar ordering a drink and occasionally kissing. He looked over towards the door and saw Ed, May, and Eddy come in. On Eddy's arm was Nazz smiling. She saw Dee and waved and ran over to him giving him a warm hug. The others followed Nazz over and sat down. They exchanged greetings and hugs and started into small chit chat. Edd watched his friends. Ed and May were totally at ease, It was as if they felt at home there. May looking up caught Double Dee's glance and smiled “We come here all the time, we have so many friends here and Ed doesn't have to worry about Kevin and I don't have to worry about Ed.” She said laughing. Nazz looked over at May and asked with a raised eyebrow. “Why would Ed be worried about Kevin, it isn't like they are really close friends or something.”

Eddy laughed and looked at Nazz and said, “Dude, you have really missed a lot by not keeping up with old friends. Ed and Kevin have become great friends since Ed started watching over him for Double Dee. After the big break up at Dee's house Shovel Chin fell into a bottle and almost drowned himself. Ed came along and pulled him back out. Hell, even Jerk face and I have buried the old hatchet.”

“OMG he had gotten that bad, Is there anything I can do? How can he ride his bike in that condition.”

Ed spoke up, “He hasn't ridden his bike in a couple of years, I even have the keys so that he can't get tempted and try.”

“You took his keys, how'd you do that. He would fight a tiger over that thing.”

“I didn't take them, he handed them over freely, I hope to be giving them back to him soon.”

“I've missed you guys so much! But why are we here tonight? If I remember right Eddy can't be comfortable around all these gay people.”

“It's ok Nazz, some of my best friends are gay. I came to help lumpy get our world back in kilter Like Ed says things are out of place and we need to get them back to where they belong for life to go forward as it should.”

Just then Al walked across the stage and stepped over to the bar to order a drink, and Edd followed him with his eyes, he glimpsed down and noticed Ed's fist clench. Double Dee placed his hand over Ed's and said: “Relax Ed, I got this.” He got up and walked over to the bar directly behind the masked dancer and just as he was about to raise the drink to his lips, Dee whispered, “Kevin pause.” Dee smiled to see the instant reaction. The drink stopped in mid-air. When he had walked over he wasn't 100 percent sure that this was his favorite redhead, but after seeing Ed's fist clench it had given him the idea.

He took the drink from his hand and placed it on the bar. “You don't need that, I'm here. I want us to be us again. You never touched me that night, you hit the wall instead. You wanted me to chase my dream, but in doing so I feel I may be losing something I want even more than that. Without you all those goals are meaningless.” He placed his finger over where Kevin's lips were under the mask. “don't speak, it will cause you to lose the game, let's continue for a while. “Come join us at our table and visit with old friends when you have a chance.” Dee took a sip from Kevin's drink, noticed that it was just plain coke and put it back in the red head's hand. “Unpause” Then Dee went back to the table.

Kevin pumped his fist in the air and said “Yes!” He turned around to walk back to the stage and as he passed Jason and Thomas kissing he said “pause”, which caused the people around them to laugh. Dee pointed and everyone at his table turned towards where he had pointed and started to laugh at the frozen lovers with their lips touching.

The masked dancer walked over and talked to the DJ, then he walked back over to the lip-locked couple and said “unpause”

Jason turned towards Kevin and said, “Bitch, as much as I love Thomas, if you ever do that again I will kick your ass!”

“Yeah, you and what army?”

Thomas walked up and grinned at Kevin “Me”

“Yeah, and you remember what happened the last time you guys tried that, I made fags outta both of you” Kevin laughed 

“And we both thank you for that,” Thomas said and grabbed the redhead in a bear hug. “Now go get that dork, back or we will kick you ass. We will even get him to help.”

“In that case, you might win, I'd let the dork whup my ass with a sack O nutz,” Kevin said laughing even more.

Suddenly Starship's Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, started blaring over the speakers and Kevin leaped onto the stage and started dancing. The whole time looking at Double Dee. As the song came to its end Edd had made his way over to the bar to get another round for his table. As he was making his way back to the table with the drinks, Eddie Money's Take Me Home Tonight” started playing and Kevin called out when Dee came near the stage. “Double Dork, Pause” He grinned when the raven-haired boy stopped in mid-step. He jumped from the stage and took the tray of drinks out of Edd's hand and carried them over to the table. “Here ya go guys” 

When he got back to Double Dee he started to dance with a lot of sexual moves in the dance. He could see the dork blushing, and grinned. Most of the people in the bar where surprised to see the dancer actually touching someone, he had never allowed anyone to touch him before, nor ever touched anyone. When the music stopped he just stood in front of Double Dee and said “Unpause” 

Then Kevin reached up and unzipped the mask and took it off, Emerald green eyes with golden lights in them locked onto deep blue eyes that were sparkling and then both pairs of lips clashed together kissing. The kiss lasted a long time. Someone shouted “get a room already” That was Eddy, Jason came running over and said “How sweet” and hugged both boys while they were still kissing. Thomas then drug Tasha away saying “C' mon leave the lovebirds alone.”

When the kiss broke Kevin looked at Double Dee and asked: “Well Dork, how about it?”

“How about what Kevin,” Dee asked slyly.

“You gonna take me home tonight? You won the game and get the grand prize.”

“Grand Prize, hah, more like the booby prize.”

Kevin pouted and gave Dee the puppy dog eyes that he knew always worked on Dee. “Pweeze”

“How could I resist something that cute, especially when there are green eyes and freckles involved.” he kissed Kevin again.

They walked over to the table where their friends were applauding and saying “whoo!' everyone at the table was grinning Ed looked at the happy couple and said, “Now there is only one more item that needs to be put back in its rightful place and the world will be back in kilter.” He then handed Kevin the keys to his motorbike and said: “It's right outside.” Kevin grinned, hugged Ed and then hugged Dee again. 

“Kevin, we have guests, don't you think you need to put something on!”

The redhead laughed at the absurdity of the statement, he had been dancing in front of the whole bar in just a g string and the dork was worried about him in front of their friends. “Ok, I'll be right back.” He reached out and slid back the mirror in the wall and walked through. He turned as he was sliding the mirror back in place winked at Edd and said: “You wanna come help me out of this Dee?” The dork blushed and answered back, “No you may try to molest me back there, I will stay here with my friends where it is safe.” In just a few moments he was back wearing a red Jocko's hat on his head backward, a tight green tank top, tight jeans and a pair of cowboy boots. 

Everyone at the table was glad to see Kevin's green eyes sparkling, everyone but Nazz that is she had not been around to see Kevin at his darkest. But she was just as happy as the rest to see the couple make up. 

Eddy stood up and said “I'll escort you to your car Nazz and we can set up your next appointment. Besides I'm sure the lovebirds really want to be alone. Hint, hint.” and he and Nazz left together.

May stood up and pulled Ed along with her. “Let's go, Ed, we'll check upon them in the morning. I'm sure we'll know where to find them.” She winked at the lovers and pulled Ed out the door.

Ed came running back to the table, he grabbed both boys in a bear hug and danced around. “The toast is finally buttered correctly.” He then looked at Kevin and asked: “You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah Ed, I'm gonna be great now that I think I got my dork back.” and hugged big Ed again.”Bye, Ed, May is waiting.”

They walked out the door with Ed and waved as he and May drove away. “Hey, dork let's go for a ride and get some pizza at our favorite spot.”

“only if you will dance for the whole restaurant again.”

“Maybe” Kevin grinned, Hey I see Ricky is still hard at it, He always stays late to keep an eye on Tasha. Tell you what I'll go around and slide under the car like I did the other night...”

“That was you?”

“Yup, I just had to speak to you that night. You stop and talk to Ricky for a few moments.” Saying that Kevin took off towards the bar, ran through the bar and into the office, going back through the offices into the mechanic shop, ran across the mechanic shop and slid under the car Ricky was working on. He could hear Dee talking to Ricky.

“Hey Ricky, is that your hot little friend that you were talking to the other night?” Kevin said using the same voice he had the time before.

Ricky grinned, “Yes, it's him.”

Hey cutie, you wanna take a hot mechanic home tonight?” Kevin grinned under the car, he knew Double Dee's answer was going to knock the blonde-haired boy's socks off.

“Hush, he has this really mean boyfriend that was the star quarterback and captain of the baseball team in high-school. He will pound you for messing with Double Dee.

“You know Ricky, I think I will take him up on his offer since Kevin isn't around,” Dee said as he turned to hide his grin in the darkness.

Kevin slid out from under the car and looked at Ricky and laughed. “Thanks for the cover dude, but he knew it was me under there. Park his car in the garage tonight will ya” Keven then walked over to his bike and ran his hand along the tank, “Welcome back baby, I got my dork back and I got you back, life is good. Coming Dee?”

Kevin helped Dee on the bike behind him and said,” you remember how to hold on to me don't you?”

“I think so,” He snaked his hands along Kevin's sides letting his fingers tickle the redhead and then slid his hands down and grabbed Kevin's bulge. Kevin let out a sigh and said, “You do that again and I just may rape you right here in front of the children.”

Ricky laughed at the couple, it felt right to hear his boss laugh again and that smile on his face made Ricky's heart jump for joy. He noticed that Kevin's eyes were shining so bright that he probably wouldn't need headlights to see in the dark.

Ricky laughed again, “What you mean children, I'm fixin to be a married man soon, well as soon as I can afford it. Give me your keys Dee and I'll put your car inside right now.”

Kevin revved up the bike and they took off squealing the tires out of the parking lot.


	5. New Befinnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Double Dee have gone to their favorite pizza place to try and work things out. The redhead once again asks the gaped tooth boy to be his boyfriend? Will the answer be yes or no.

The waitress was tired it had been a busy evening, and it was still a couple of hours till closing time, She sat wearily watching the door. She was hoping that there wouldn't be many more customers tonight. 

Just then a couple came in the door. She looked up and thought what a handsome couple. She looked closer at the couple something about them seemed familiar. Red hair and green eyes looking lovingly at raven hair and ice-blue eyes, where had she seen that combination before. The couple walked in and looked around and then walked over to one of the tables. It was one of her tables and here she was worn out and hadn't even had a chance to bus the table since the last customers had left. She got wearily to her feet and walked over to the table. Before she could get there the dark-haired guy had started putting the items to the side and wiping the table. 

“I'm so sorry, I am just getting around to busing this table, could I possible seat you guys at a different table?” She said as she hurriedly removed the plates and glasses from the table.

“We don't mean to make a fuss, but this table has fond memories for us.” said the green-eyed god. 

When he said that she remembered the red-haired boy that had danced at this table and sang, “He said yes!” She smiled at the memory. “Oh I remember you guys, you gonna dance for us again tonight cutie?” 

Kevin grinned as he thought of that night, then frowned as he thought of events since then. “Maybe.”

The waitress noticed the serious look on the red head's face. She looked at Edd and noticed that his face was a bit sad looking. “Oh,” was all she said. “Let me know when you are ready to order.” Then went back to where she had been sitting before they came in, her mood had dampened a bit. Trying to get her mind off the couple she turned to the other waitress who had joined her at the table to snatch a bit of rest.

“How're things with you and Ricky going? Tell me something good, right now I need to hear some good relationship news.”

Megan looked at the other waitress and smiled, “We're good, Ricky just texted me about a couple he knows, that has been going through a separation, and are trying to work things out. He said they really loved each other, and that, that is the kind of love he wants us to have. He also said we may be able to get married soon. He thinks he has enough saved up.” 

“I'm so glad to hear that news. You remember the couple I told you about, the one where the hot jock danced for sheer joy because his boyfriend said yes?”

“oh yes, that was so romantic. You said the whole restaurant applauded that night. They must be really in love.”

“That's them over there. The handsome redhead and the cute guy with the dark hair. Red is the one that danced, he seemed so happy when the dark-haired boy said yes. But tonight it seems something is wrong.”

Kevin looked at Double Dee, he opened his mouth to say something then closed them again. Dee watched the emotions playing across the freckled face. His favorite green eyes were flickering between golden lights one moment to dark and sad the next. There was so much he wanted to say but felt like he needed to let Kevin start the conversation.

Kevin sat looking at Double Dee, What's with you man, you can lead a football team to victory, you can deal with irate customers all day, Hell you even dance nearly naked in a gay bar, but you can't open your mouth and speak to the one you love most in life. This is it, Dude, it's now or never, either work this out and get your dork back in your life or release him and let him go, which will it be?

“Ugh, Dee...” He spluttered, “I, You..., I'ma gonna run to the restroom, you order for us and I'll be right back.” The redhead jumped up and headed to the restroom.

Dee called the waitress over and ordered Kevin's favorite pizza and some sweet tea for him and a soda for Kevin.

“Ok, I'll get that right in. Honey, is something wrong, The thought of you guys that night that he asked you to be his boyfriend has been a happy one that I cherish so much. That's the kind of love I hope for someday.”

Double Dee smiled, “That was a great night, we were so happy, but events have separated us for a few years. I hope, we can work things out. Earlier tonight it seemed as if we had picked up where we had left off, but since we arrived here, I don't know.” 

The waitress hugged Dee, “I hope it works out for you guys, here he's coming back I'll go place your order and bring your drinks. 

Kevin sauntered over to the table and sat down. “Dee, you scare the fuck out of me. When I am with you sometimes I get so flustered. What are we doing tonight, is this love or just lust for each other? I want us to be together, but I am so afraid I may hurt you. I don't think you really know the power you have over me. I know it has been a while since we were together, and I truly want us to work, but I can understand if you want to get away from me. I am so sorry that I struck you that night. I know I've been so hateful to you more often than not. I love you so much, I want you to be my dork again. I have several successful businesses that are making me plenty of money, So, if you want me to be with you I can follow you anywhere in the world. If not then I'll just stay here in Peach Creek and live my lonely life without you. The reason I tried to disappear was I was tired of people trying to fix me up all the time, when all I want is you, if I can't have you then I don't want anybody. I love you Dee and can't even think of loving another. Please say you'll give us another chance.” Keven then lay his head on the table to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Get up from there, the pizza is here, and stop with the dramatics.” Dee sat back and looked at the redhead and smiled. His jock still wanted him and needed him.

The waitress placed the pizza on the table and set their drinks down. She put an arm around Kevin's shoulders and said: “I'm rooting for you honey, I want to see you dance again.” Saying that she went back to her station.

Double Dee served Kevin a few slices of pizza just to give himself time to think about what he was about to say. “Yes, you have been a jerk to me, I told you long ago that I had forgiven that, and I have so stop dragging that up. It has no meaning in my life. You never struck me that night, you hit the wall and then stormed out. I know what you said and did you thought were in my best interest and you wanted me to live my dream. My dream back then was to get as far as I could away from Peach Creek, to get my degree and live somewhere where I would not be alone. I still want to get my degree and maybe make a name for myself in Astrophysics but all that means nothing if I can't have the one person that brought love and light into my life. I tried dating to fill your space, but no one could measure up. Being with you is my dream now, the rest will all be gravy. I want to be in Peach Creek now because you are here.”

Kevin looked up at Dee, “You mean that you are willing to give us another try?”

“Kevin, why have you lived alone all these years, I know for a fact that many women and men would throw themselves at your feet, and grovel to be with you.”

“You Dee, I don't want anyone but you. So if I can't have you why bother. I know we will have to go back and get to know each other again. Let's go back to that night when I asked you to be my boyfriend and start over.”

The redhead looked at the raven haired boy with his heart in his emerald eyes and waited for an answer.

You'll have to ask me again, but first, let me say. I have set it up to take my courses online. I am so far ahead that the professors have agreed that I can. I may have to travel to the campus from time to time but can mostly do my course work online. So I plan on staying here in Peach Creek, with or without the love of my life. I have a job offering at Peach Creek High and I am going to take it and search for a boyfriend that truly loves me. But he will have to have emerald eyes with golden lights, red hair, wears his stupid hat backwards and rides a motorcycle. Do you know anybody like that?”

“I might, he's a bit of an asshole, sometimes bully, loves deeply, but terribly closed-mouthed about his feelings. However, he does have a thing for dorks, wanna meet him. I've heard he pretty damn good in bed too. Word is he's hot too.” Laughed Kevin, grinning that crooked grin of his that Double Dee loved so much.

“Oh my, if he's all that then I may have to throw over my boyfriend and go chase him.” Dee laughed back.

The waitress hearing the laughter looked over at the table and smiled they seemed happier at the moment. She sure wished they could work out whatever was the problem. The redhead stood up and the waitress thought oh my he's leaving. Then she watched him walk around the table to stand next to the raven-haired guy. He knelt down and pulled something from his pocket.

“Kevin, what are you doing, you are going to have the whole restaurant looking at us again.”

“I don't care, Dee, Will you be my boyfriend.” Saying that the emerald-eyed boy grabbed his hand and slid a ring on his finger. He smiled up at Dee “I heard if you wanna claim it you had to put a ring on it.”

The waitress turned Megan around and pointed “watch”

Dee looked at the love in Kevin's green eyes, How could he say no. “Yes, I will be your boyfriend, if you'll be mine, warts and all.”

Kevin jumped up from his knee and grabbed the raven-haired boy in a bear hug and kissed him. When he released Dee he did a little jig and said: “He said yes again!” The waitress jumped up from her chair and ran over and hugged Double Dee. “See, I told you he was a keeper.” She turned to the dancing Kevin and hugged him as well. “I'm so glad to see, you guys working it out.”

Megan had come over, she hugged Dee and whispered in his ear “Now I've seen real love. I know my boyfriend loves me, but damn! This guy really loves you.”

Kevin sat down winded, “Damn Dee you sure can make me make a fool out of my self, but I don't care. Love you, Babe!”

Megan looked at Kevin and asked, “Don't you work at Jocko's?”

Kevin grinned at her and said, “I actually own Jocko's and Dorkies. Have you been there?”

“No, I haven't been there, but I have been invited to the drag show, my future brother-in-law does that show.”

“You're Ricky's fiancee? He never told me that you were so cute.” Kevin smiled. “I'll have to give that boy a raise soon.”

“We're gonna get married as soon as he thinks he has enough saved up,” Megan said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Some customers came in the door and the waitresses hurried off to greet them. Kevin who was looking at the door got a surprised look on his face. For at that moment a woman dressed in leather from head to toe had walked in the door. Her hair was blue and cut short and spiked all over her head. She was well figured and the leather showed off her curves to great effect. She looked across the restaurant and frowned when her eyes met Kevin's green eyes. She made a beeline directly towards their table. When she reached the table she noticed that Double Dee was the man's whose back she had saw sitting with Kevin. “Hey Edd, how you been, you still hanging with red?”

Edd looked up when he recognized Marie's voice. “Hi Marie, yes Kevin and I are still together.” He said smiling at the redhead across from him.

“That's cool, if he hurts you I'll whoop his ass, big time.” She turned to Kevin with a smile and a wink. “I want to apologize for what I said to you the last time we met. I know it was rude of me to say those things. I also want to thank you, because of your love for Edd, I looked deep into myself and realized that I was not really into men. I thought I was but soon realized that I had a crush on Nazz. Tho she turned me down flatly, it did give me to courage to break away from my sisters and walk my own path in life.”

“No worries Marie, some of the things you said I needed to hear. Would you like to join us?”

“Nah, I'm trying to catch Anna's eye, I hope to one day have the kind of love you and Edd have.” Saying this she walked across the restaurant and sat down and motioned the waitress over. When the waitress arrived at the table Marie said, “Hi Anna, I'm not good at saying how I feel, but seeing my former boyfriend and his boyfriend over there give me hope. I like you and would like to ask you out on a date for next weekend.”

“Oh, Marie I thought you would never ask. I have been hoping you would for some time now.” smiled Anna. “I didn't know you knew them, they are my favorite couple. They're the couple I told you about the other day. If I had known you knew them I would have asked you how they were doing.”

“Well, it looks like they are doing better than the last time I saw Kevin.” Marie smiled as she looked over at the couple. They were stealing cheese off of each other's slice and laughing about it. Kevin was smiling and laughing so hard that the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose fairly danced. Edd was smiling and showing that adorkable gap in his teeth his blue eyes were shining brightly.

Every time the redhead looked up his heart burst with happiness to the thought of he had his dork back in his life and knew that if need be he could follow the genius anywhere in the world without worry of how he was to afford it. He would make Ricky the manager of Jocko's and Tasha could manage Dorkies and he would be free to spend all the time he wanted to with his favorite dork. An idea popped into his head. He grabbed his phone. “Excuse me Dee, I got a quick phone call to make.” He stood up and walked across the restaurant as if going to the restroom. He dialed a number and was relieved that it was answered on the second ring. 

“Hello, Flowers by Garvin, Garvin speaking, How may I help you this late at night.”

“Hey Garvin, it's Kevin, what you doing in the shop this late, and can you do me a huge favor?”

“Sure Kevin, for you anything, as long as it's not illegal or immoral.”

“I need three bouquets delivered to my favorite pizza place in like twenty minutes.”

“Well I'm working on some funeral flowers, but I got all night to get them ready, You mean Everything but the Kitchen Sink Pizza? Yes, I can do that for you. What would you like?”

“Three bouquets of red roses, on one card I wantit to say 'I love you forever and beyond.” The second just put 'love you and sign it Ricky. The third put on the card 'to help things bud' When you get here bring me the one that says love you forever and beyond and I'll point out where the other two go, hurry, please. Thanks, Garvin, get them here sooner and I'll dance at your next wedding.” Kevin grinned as he hung up the phone and hurried back to his table.

“You not in a hurry are you Dee, I wanna hang around a bit and see how that progresses.” He said point to where Marie and Anna were sitting at a table holding hands and smiling at each other as they talked.

Dee looked up at the couple and smiled. “Well, I was thinking about going home with a hot mechanic and inviting him in for a night of hot steamy sex to make my jerk, oops I mean Jock of a boyfriend jealous. But seeing as we have all night and the rest of our lives we can stay awhile longer. It does seem good to see Marie smiling so much.”

In about ten minutes, a frazzled man burst into the restaurant carrying two dozen roses and walked directly over to Kevin's table and placed the flowers in front of Edd, smiling he said “I figured you were back in town, with Kevin calling in a hurry-up order for flowers. Hi Edd.”

Double Dee looked up at the man with magenta hair and smiled “Hi Garvin, I haven't seen you since high school.

“I'm good Dee, just worked to the bone. I have my own flower shop, thanks to a certain redhead when he calls I have to swish my little tushie right over to do his bidding.” Garvin laughed. “here's the card” He said handing the card to Dee.

Double Dee reached over without looking at the card and grabbed Kevin's hand and said, “Yes, forever and beyond.” Then he looked at the card and smiled.

“Garvin, the one signed to help things bud go to the blue-haired women over there and the other one goes to the waitress with the name tag Megan.”

“Gotcha.” said the flower man and he turned and walked out the door. Coming back in a few moments with two more bouquets of roses. The boys watched as the flowers were handed to Marie. She read the card and looked around. She grinned when she caught sight of Kevin and Edd both giving here the thumbs up signal. She then looked at Anna and said, “some friends sent us some flowers” and handed Anna the card. The waitress read the card and looked around and caught sight of Edd and Kevin grinning at her. She jumped up and ran over to their table hugging both men and saying, “Thanks guys, but how did you know about Marie and me? She just asked me out tonight.”

Edd looked at the waitress and grinned. “We know a thing or two about budding romance.” 

Anna ran back to the table and sat down with Marie, glad that the crowd had seemed to slow down at last and most patrons were finishing up their meals leaving her time to talk with Marie. Megan had handled both of the waitresses stations so that Anna could have a chance to talk with Marie.

Garvin walked over to Megan, “Hi you're Megan? These are for you.”

Megan looked at the card and she blushed bright pink, just as she read the card signed from Ricky, he walked into the restaurant. He walked over to Megan.

“Hey, whose sending my girl flowers?” He frowned. Megan handed him the card. He read the card then grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her. “well, I guess I did, tho I don't remember ordering any flowers.” he laughed and glanced over at Kevin and Edd, who was sitting there grinning like a couple of love struck idiots.

Ricky smiled and mouthed the words “Thank You” and flipped Kevin the bird. He kissed Megan again and said, I'll be over there.”

He walked over to the table and punched the red head on the arm. “Thanks, I guess, tho you are gonna spoil her, I can't afford to send flowers like that all the time.”

“I was going to tell you tomorrow Ricky, but since you are here. Starting tomorrow you are the official manager of Jocko's and as such your salary is now doubled.” Kevin smirked at Ricky. “and that pays you back for calling me a dumb ass.”

Ricky smiled a watery smile and thanked Kevin, “Uh Thanks, Kevin but why?”

“I have been planning to give you that position for some time, you are my best mechanic and go above and beyond service at the shop. Plus, I am on my honeymoon you know.” Kevin winked at Double Dee who blushed. “There may be some mornings I can't make it into the shop, because I been up all night pounding a certain gaped tooth dork into the mattress. If you know what I mean.” He winked at Ricky.

Kevin looked over at Dee and smiled, “You ready? My place or yours?”

Dee grinned and blushed again. “Well, I wouldn't want to been seen at a dump like your place, so I guess we will go to mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the pause game from a one-shot story by Cthepolkadots and it became one of the inspirations for this story.


End file.
